Flatliners
''Flatliners ''is a fanfiction based in modern times by RadonTheHybrid. Enjoy! Prologue The black abyss was quiet. A single dragon was sitting in the center of it all. Just sitting. Apex tried to run towards the dragon, but noticed that he couldn't. He then realized that her was in his own dream, or what was left of his mind. A dragon he could never reach, sitting in the black void, doing absolutely nothing. But why? "Help! Help, I can't move!" Apex seemed to call out to her, but nothing came. The odd dragon got up and started to move away. That is when Apex noticed that his dream was coming to an end. The walls of the void started collapsing on him as he screamed out. Chains suddenly bounded him in his place, making it a slow and painful death for the dragon. A small gasped escaped his mouth as he awoke to find himself reaching out in mid air. A cold sweat had appeared on him, bringing him to full awareness. It wasn't morning, but it wasn't night either. He slowly made his way towards the curtains to open them, making light visible in the dark room. The city lights of Nightcry were bright and blinding. It made Apex squint slightly as he watched the dragon crammed cars below. ''Note to self; get a hotel room that isn't near the city ''Apex thought as he closed the pieces of silky cloth. The phone on the nightstand began to buzz, and he slowly answered with, "Yes?" The other end was silent for a bit, but then a cackle of laughter was heard. "Hey, boss! Just wanted to let you know we got news from Fellowship. They have finally made gear that is functioning! Isn't that great?" The large NightWing let out an annoyed sign and started pacing around the room, getting his things together. "No. That isn't great. Now that they have working gear they can come and take ours! Does that sound great to you?" The other end was quiet once again. The NightWing was making his way down towards the front of the hotel, making short lived conversations with the dragons on the other end. "Ugh... Fine, just put Teardrop on the phone." Mumbling could be heard on the other end as the dragons passed the phone around. "Yes, boss?" A deep voice said. Apex got into a cab that was waiting for him, "Where are you guys? My temper is starting to rise again." The phone let out a chuckle then shut off, leaving the only the NightWing and the driver in silence. He looked out the window just in time to see three silhouettes of dragons dash through the alley and up onto a nearby building. Apex laid back and relaxed in the seat of the cab. ''It won't be long, my good friend.... We will get that gear. '' Chapter 1: Letters "Ms. Sky!" a loud voice bellowed from the front of the class. A dark NightWing in the corner of the class was jolted awake by the teacher's voice. "Yes, Professor Reed?" She replied, rubbing her tired eyes, then yawning. "What is the answer to number four?" The class, which was a mixture of different dragons, was now watching her. Skywanderer squinted at the board and noticed the complex mathematics question written in white chalk. ''Oh no... ''Sky thought as she looked down at her "work" that wasn't there. She was falling asleep more often now, and if she didn't stop, she would fail and have to take it again. "Is it.... two?" She asked with a nervous look at the end. The whole class started to giggle, and the professor sighed. "If you keep this up Ms. Sky, you will fail this class... again." The final bell had rung, letting all the dragon know it was time to head home. Skywanderer kept her head down low, looking at the ground as she walked across the campus. A loud gasp came from a crowd of moving dragons, and a small SeaWing made its way through. "Sky! Sky! I finally found you!" The SeaWing called as she gave the darker dragonet a big hug. Sky smiled, and hugged the familiar dragon back. "Hi Peri, I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?" Peri shrugged and started walking alongside the NightWing. "No where, I guess. My schedule hasn't been completely made yet, since I just transferred." All of the dragons around them had calmed slightly. Some getting into cars, some walking home, etc. Periwinkle was one of Sky's only friends at Jadewalk. "Hey, my mom was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime. I wanted to show you my new house that we moved into, because I think you'll really like it." The SeaWing frowned for a moment, then sprung back into her happiness. "I would if I could, but I have to do family stuff for a while. Maybe next time?" Sky nodded, waved goodbye as Peri walked her block to her house, and she began to walk herself home. The sound of a door could be heard throughout the house as Sky entered. The house was old, but new at the same time. It smelled like a summer breeze, with the open kitchen window adding the extra touch. She inhaled the house smell, then exhaled. Skywanderer loved her new home. It would make it even better if her family was just as wonderful as the house. A small racket could be heard from above, signaling that someone was here already. Sky silently flew up the stairs to see into the room which was home to the noise. As she peeked in, she noticed that there were boxes, paints, and books strewn about. A dark figure with paint splatters on her scales was busy painting the wall. "Oh, hi Mom!" Sky said, trying her best to move over the boxes in the way of the door. The NightWing let out a yelp and hit her head on the ceiling and almost knocking over the bucket of paint. "My goodness child, you scared me half to death!" Crescent moved towards her dragonet and gave her a big hug, not realizing that she was getting paint on the other. "How was your day at school, moonbeam?" She asked, going back to her job of painting the room. Sky shrugged and sat on one of the boxes. "It was fine I guess. The day went by slow, the same as always." She avoided telling her mother about falling asleep in math, only because she may think she needed a doctor. "Well, your father will be home soon so you better go clean up. While your at it, wipe that paint off your scales." Hours later, the door opened, and a large SandWing stepped inside. "Daddy!" Sky said as she shot down the stairs to greet him. She flung her wings around him in a warm embrace, and the smell of sawdust and city air filled her nostrils. "Well who is this? I've never seen you in this house before!" The SandWing said jokingly as Crescent walked in from the bedroom. "I was wondering when you'd get here. It's almost 8 o'clock!" Crescent walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I keep wondering why I married you, Copper." The SandWing gave an embarrassed chuckle and put the mail on the table. "I'm sorry I'm back so late, the boss told me that I had to finish building or my pay would be docked." Both parent's voices drowned out as Sky through the multiple envelopes, sorting them out by the dragon who they were addressed to. She stopped at one which was black, and had no name. She picked it up and looked it over. It had a symbol of a dragon on it which was the part that held the envelope shut. "Dad, whose is this?" Sky asked, interrupting the older dragon's conversation, and handing him the black note. Copper was slightly confused and began to open it up, only stopping when he read the first sentence of the letter. "It's for you..." Chapter 2: Nightcry Sky clutched the letter in her talons. She watched the familiar sights of Saturnalia disappear out the window. Her mind was in a different place, swirling with thoughts about the next few days. Why me? Why am I so special? She thought, propping her head on one hand. "Have you heard about the new job openings in Fellowship?" One of the SeaWing passengers asked. "Ya, mom said I need to start applying myself before it's too late." Sky took a glance towards them, noticing that they look rather similar. They were both SeaWings, they both had bright and expensive looking clothes, and they had the same facial features. Probably sisters, she thought. Skywanderer sighed and dug into her duffel bag of different wearable fabrics, and pulled out earbuds. She put them in, turned it on, and began to relax a bit. Only if she could. Sky felt the spines on the back of her neck stark to prickle and shake. Someone was watching her. She began to look side to side, trying not to make it as obvious as it looked. The NightWing glanced over her shoulder and stopped. Sitting across on the isle of the subway car, was a SwiftWing. He had dark scales and looked to be around her age. His electric blue stripes on either side of his face seemed to glow as he mouthed something. Sky arched a brow in confusion. The SwiftWing pointed one sharp talon towards the window. Sky looked back, out of the window, but saw nothing. Is this guy just messing with- her thoughts were caught off as she turned her head for the second time. He was gone. There was a sudden crowd close to the door around the inside and outside of the subway, as it stopped at its destination. Dragons of all kinds began to talk and chatter as they pushed their way out the doors. Sky herself, was practically drug out by all of the passengers. She was left alone now in a busy place, at a busy time, in a busy world. I can't believe I'm here. She thought, throwing her bag over her shoulder and making her way up the steps. The brightness of the sun was almost blinding as she transitioned from the darkened subway to the city. There were skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, and was definitely bright. Even in the day. So this is where I'll be spending my next few months... She thought, looking up and down the car filled streets. There was a loud honk next to her. Snapping her head towards the noise, she noticed a brightly colored taxi parked on the curb. The dragon that was standing there held up a sign, which had Sky's name written in fine gold print. Well, isn't this fancy! Making her way over to the taxi, the dragon held a straight face, not showing the slightest emotions. "Hello there! Nice to meet you mister...." She held out her hand to him, smiling widely. Still nothing. Her smile began to fade as she slowly dragged her talons back down to her side. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, until the other spoke up. "Are you Skywanderer?" The NightWing nodded silently. "Alright, come with me." In one swift motion, the dragon opened the rear taxi door, stepped aside, and hurried her in. The inside of the taxi was nice, a little worn down, but nice nonetheless. It was a long, silent ride to the destination. It was like sound wasn't allowed in the cab as it was in motion. It made Sky sick almost. The loss of noise was unsettling on her stomach, and the movement of the car didn't help one bit. She looked out the window most of the ride, only taking seconds to glance at the driver. Their destination had been a large building. It's shiny windows starting to fade as the sun dipped below the horizon. There was a sweet smell of meat on the gentle breeze that was flowing east. It was peaceful now. The lobby was just as beautiful as the outside. It was clean, and furnished with the blackest of furniture. The cab driver told Sky to take a seat as he went up to the front desk. The dragon behind the desk was small, frail, but in her youth. What an odd set up. She thought, seating herself on a plush, black couch. The driver was whispering in the smaller dragons ear now, only then did she move her gaze towards the NightWing. "Okay... Follow me please." The receptionist got up from her seat and motioned them to follow. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid)